moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Weather Song Person
The Great Weather Song Person is a Matt Farley band that sings about the weather. The band has released one album, in 2014, called Meteorology Music for You to Like. It has 83 songs, and runs 2 hours, 11 minutes in length (March 5, 2014 Spotify release date). According to Spotify, as of June 2019, the most streamed song from this artist is "It's Hot Out (It's Not the Heat It's the Humidity)." Tracks # (This Is) Possibly the Best Song About Rain (1:36) # Snow Snow Snow Snow! Look At It! (1:53) # Let's Sing About Sleet! Sleet Sleet Sleet! (1:38) # Watch Out for Hail Falling from the Sky! (1:27) # Look At All This Fog. It's Ridiculous! (1:39) # What Do You Think of This Song About Wind? (2:15) # Best Song About a Hurricane, Yes. (1:27) # It's a Tornado! Whoa! (1:27) # A Blizzard Is a Hugh Snowstorm (1:34) # You Feel That? It's an Earthquake! Be Careful. (1:36) # Listen to the Thunder Go Boom Boom (1:17) # The Lightning Song (1:28) # Thunderstorm: The Song! (1:47) # Thundersnow Is a Real Thing (1:36) # Ice Is the Topic of This Song (1:53) # Listen to Me Sing About Mist, Ok? (1:48) # Heatwave: Lots of Hot Days! Yeah! (1:25) # Freezing Rain (1:40) # Here Comes El Nino (1:33) # Amazing! It's a Sunshower! Wow! (1:14) # The Partly Cloudy Skies Song (1:28) # The Ozone Layer Is Awesome, And Worthy of This Song (1:46) # Ice Caps Are Melting! Somebody Do Something! (1:50) # Humidity Song (1:38) # Absolute Zero (Can't Get Colder!) (1:19) # The Wind Chill Tribute Song (1:51) # A Cold Front Is Coming Our Way! Prepare. (1:55) # Cyclone Cyclone Cyclone! High Winds! (1:29) # A Chance of Rain (2:01) # Sunrise: The Start of the Day, Yep! (1:18) # The Sunset Song (It's Getting Dark. Indeed It Is.) (1:18) # It's a Meteor Shower! Oh My! (1:42) # The Barometer Song (1:28) # You Need a Thermometer (1:44) # Black Ice (Be Careful!) (2:07) # The Nor'easter Song (1:40) # It's a Typhoon! Whoa! (0:47) # Look Out for the Tsunami (1:12) # The Dew Song! (I Wrote This Song About Dew) (1:12) # Fahrenheit vs. Celsius (1:27) # Low Pressure System (1:22) # High Pressure System (1:18) # (It's Been Downgraded to A) Tropical Storm (No Worries!) (1:35) # Cumulonimbus Cloud Song (1:34) # Yeah Yeah! Cumulus Cloud (1:46) # It's Cold Out (It's Very Very Cold) (1:27) # It's Hot Out (It's Not the Heat It's the Humidity) (1:44) # It's Breezy (You Feel That Breezy Wind?) (1:09) # Dew Point: What a Wonderful Thing! (1:45) # The Dog Days of Summer (1:22) # Oh Yeah! It's the Doppler Radar! Yeah! (1:13) # Oh Man, It's a Downpour! Look At This! (1:11) # Oh No! We've Got a Drought. It's Very Dry. (1:24) # Flood Flood Flood! (The Flood Song) (1:30) # Frost (Look At All The Frost!) (1:20) # Oh Yeah! It's a Big Glacier. Look At It! (1:27) # Hypothermia Song (1:27) # Don't Get Frostbite. Be Careful. (1:53) # Indian Summer Tribute Song (1:37) # 7-Day Forecast Song (1:40) # Jet Stream Song (Look At That Jet Stream!) (1:35) # Lake-Effect Snow, Wow! (1:33) # (Look At The) Lunar Eclipse (1:44) # Mudslide! Get Out of the Way! (1:05) # Look At the Rainbow. It's so Nice. (1:42) # A Sandstorm Song (1:24) # Feel That Ocean Breeze? Isn't It Nice? (1:12) # It's Just a Rain Shower. Don't Worry About It! (1:45) # Solar Eclipse Song (Where'd the Sun Go?) (1:49) # I Wrote This Song About Stratus Clouds. (1:32) # Winter Is a Cold, Snowy, Dark Time of Year (1:40) # It's the 10-Day Forecast! (How Do They Do It?) (1:45) # Spring Is Here. Happy! Spring Fever! (1:25) # Summer Music Song (1:33) # Autumn (Fall) Song (1:17) # High Tide (1:38) # Low Tide (1:50) # Look At That Twister! (1:40) # A Chance of Snow (1:42) # Oh Yeah, It's a Polar Vortex. so Cold! (1:43) # Winter Storm Warning (2:01) # Sunny Skies Are Beautiful and Nice (1:50) # Don't Get a Sunburn. Be Mindful! (1:45) Category:Motern artists who debuted in 2014 Category:Artist names